Been to Hell And Back
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He had never been appealed to torturing Women, he was an Uchiha and a proud one too. But when the aforementioned torture includes a moaning Sakura with her mouth closing and opening in pleasure, he just could not resist.


He did not even understand how the fuck he had gotten there in the first place. Once minute, he had been training with only God knows how many useless Sound Shinobi when suddenly, the next minute he had been called to the basement of the HQ.

He had walked with an attitude all the way towards the humid and decaying, not to mention somber, underground floor and on the way, he saw the cells, he could smell the dried blood and the urine of those who had not been able to stand the shinobi's torturing methods.

He scoffed, what Sound Shinobi called torture was sadistic and its only purpose was to entertain the aforementioned Shinobi. He had not participated in such events unless Orochimaru the faggot, had ordered him to.

His sandals made a squelching sound when he stepped on some fresh blood, but he ignored it, if he was something at all, it was tough. Simple blood did not scare him, he was an Uchiha for fucking sake's, and yet he couldn't mask his uneasiness when he saw the way women were raped.

Because men in sound are disgusting, such torture was common, kunoichi from other countries were raped and used until they were flaccid and without purpose. He walked with his confidence and his chin up, he would never let those bastards know of the discomfort they gave him.

He finally stopped at one of the doors, it held the entrance to the main torturing room, and he heard grunts from the other side. He walked in without hesitation, just to wish he had not even stepped in in the first place, there, in the arms of one sound Shinobi, was his former teammate, Sakura Haruno.

He stepped inside, unsure of what the hell she was doing here, and then he realized they were divided by a glass, she obviously could not know she was being watched, it was impossible and yet, he watched her raise her head and direct a cold glare towards the glass, and he felt as if it was directed towards him. Guilt filled him.

His eyes narrowed and he did not look at the man beside him as he asked, "What the fuck is she doing here?" he could see the men looking at her with lust, and how could he not, her shirt was open, letting her breasts hang, and her fair skin showing.

He had to bite back a growl, of course he was disgusted at the situation, but his hormones kicked in and he could feel himself growing an erection. He was suddenly glad for the baggy shirt he was wearing.

She was looking at the interrogator in the room now and she looked fierce. Another man was creeping behind her, she smirked and chakra leashed out and the man was dead before he knew it. Sasuke was looking at her with intensity.

"What the fuck do you want her for?" he said in a tight voice, and how could he not, every time she breathed, her chest rose and fell, making those breasts jiggle. Oh, how would Sakura's skin feel? He wondered, but shook those thoughts out of his mind.

Before he could get his question answered, he saw his mentor, the Sannin, enter the interrogation room and he felt the temperature drop at Sakura's cold stare. He heard it all, and yet, why was he still surprised?

"Sakura Haruno, the last Haruno and now engaged to a Hyuuga. You are the Hokage's apprentice and medic in charge of the whole country, how old are you Sakura-chan? 20?" She had shuddered at the mentioning of her engagement, but her stare was still pinned on Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The latter, who had asked the question, was now walking slowly towards her. Suddenly, he was thrown into the wall with precision, and Sakura had not even moved. It was her chakra once more, or was it?

She had not spoken from the time she had arrived at this miserable caves, but now she laughed. Suddenly, the piece of metal that kept her hands together was broken and she smiled as she stood.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this, Orochimaru. Did you really think fucking me was enough torture to make me talk? I am the woman who can take down the whole Hokage monument and yet, you thought a piece of crap would hold me together?" as she talked , Sasuke noticed her voice was musical, it was high pitched, as if she was younger, and yet she had already gotten two hits on the surprised Sannin.

He walked calmly, and when he stepped into the room, the snake man smiled and my own jutsu trapped Sakura in a deep and calm slumber. If only she had never come here, I would not be forced to give into my own desires.

She felt her own muscles ache beneath whatever soft surface she was on top. She groaned as she tried to move, feeling her own body weight suddenly be the triple of normal. She opened her eyes to a pair of onyx ones, "…Sasuke?" she mumbled and blinked thrice, trying to get her focus back.

She felt a sudden chill and looked downwards to her body, she was only wearing her chest bindings and her black, lace panties. Holy Shit! She sat up immediately, and closed her eyes for a moment, Damned head rush.

"Sasuke. What the hell Am I doing here?" she whispered as she remembered the past events, she looked around. They were in what was obviously a bedroom, simple decorating if you call a nightstand table and some candles decorating.

"You are here to be punished by me, Sakura." His voice was chilled, and when he lifted his eyes to hers, the Mangekyo Sharingan was on, "Why the fucking hell did you have to come? Now you are drugged and making me lose control, you annoying pest", he whispered harshly as his hand formed a tight grasp on her wrist, pulling her forward.

She blushed when his other hand touched the swell of her breast, his lips were too close, she noticed. His tongue was already licking and his teeth nibbling on her earlobe. She bit her lip in order to not moan at the sensation. "Goddamit, Uchiha… stop this, now!" her voice might have been controlled but her body was reacting to his ministrations.

His cursed eyes watched her blush and bite her lips, he growled as his hand suddenly kneaded her breast, making her gasp and thus he kissed her. He had always fantasied with this, kissing her. And now, his mouth moved fervently against hers, making the friction so unbelievable sweet he didn't dare pull away.

His tongue licked her lips as they kissed, he wanted more from her, and god dammit, he would get it. She opened her mouth and for once he thanked god she was weak at the moment. The drug he had given her was an aphrodisiac, and it made her hot. He was having enough of her until she decided to take it up a notch, rubbing her mound against his erection, and he groaned.

Those frictions, it made him want to tear the remaining clothes from her and take her there and then, but he had to wait, he wanted her to come before he did, and he would get that. His lips crushed against hers once more, this time tasting everything and god, he loved that sound she made from her throat, it was a hazy moan.

His erection was throbbing now, but he had to wait, he would get his chance, and as he pressed himself against her, his hand moved south. His long fingers reached the panties and he harshly pulled away, he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "You'll enjoy this Sakura" and with those groaned words, he bluntly entered her with his musician-like fingers.

She moaned, hard. What was happening? She did not know but oh god, it felt too good to be true. His mouth was at her right ear once more, "Sakura, why were you brought here?" he whispered and she didn't dare answer, she couldn't. The pleasure was increasing too quickly, he crisscrossed his fingers inside of her and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was too near… to close to… "Ahhhhh!" her shriek was heard and it echoed in the almost empty room.

This was too much, god fucking dammit. Orochimaru had ordered him to fuck her senseless until he had all the information he needed, but goddamit, it was quite hard to contain himself now, and he kissed down her neck while she shuddered at the last wave of her orgasm.

His hand was wet with her juices, but he wanted to make her his so badly, it was annoying. He kissed her lips, and removed his pants in the process. She was panting now and it was unbelievably hot, he licked her abdomen while pulling off her panties which were now soaked.

As she laid under him, panting and flushed, the younger Uchiha realized that there was no greater torture than what he was putting himself through. He kissed her once more, those lips of hers, why were they so addictive? He didn't know, but yet he kissed her again, this time invading her mouth and exploring thoroughly.

His fingers and hands were shaking, what if she was a virgin? He shook his head, of course she was. But… he kissed her chastely once more before positioning himself at her entrance, he wanted her to beg. To tell him it was okay, to reassure him.

His length teased her and she moaned, rather loudly too. He smirked down at her, so Sakura was a screamer? Perfect. "Sakura…" he noticed his own voice was hoarse, fuck.

Her arms went around his neck and her forehead touched his, "Please, Sasuke… don't be a tease!" she whispered into his ear and he tensed up, 'sasuke?'. "That's not my name, Sakura" he said while he rested his manhood on her thighs, making her squirm.

"Sasuke-kun! Fuck me already!" she all but growled, and he complied. The pain was so sweet, it was delicious, and he did not give a damn about the real mission behind this. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad it was infuriating. Before they both fully understood the situation, he filled her up, earning another gasp of pleasure.

Their fucking was so sweet and yet so fast, it made him want to keep going all night, all day and again and again, never ending. And yet, she reached her peak once more, and with a shudder, he joined her, where he belonged in her chest.

She tried to regain her breath, but all she could do was curl her toes, the final waves of her orgasm were riding her and she wanted to moan out but all she could do was open and close her mouth, making the male beside her growl out loud.

"Sakura, stop doing that before you find yourself ready for round 2", but she couldn't stop and Sasuke Uchiha was never once to break a promise, was he?

She did not know, but the minute those hands reattached themselves with her breasts, she knew she would be begging him for much more.

_He was supposed to stop now_, he thought, but as she rode him all he could think was… blank? He shut his eyes in pleasure, they were both as nude as they had been in their birth date and yet it felt so natural for them, it was amazing.

_He had gotten the information_, he tried to reason. Sakura was there because she was attached to the Hokage, the future Hokage, she was strong: she had defeated one or two Akatsuki members, she had been engaged to a Hyuuga- his mind reprocessed that fact. She was engaged, and he tried to tear his eyes away from her beautiful mounds to her hand, and indeed, the pretty rock was there.

His hands were tense as he grabbed her hips, she had thrown her head back with a growl of pleasure, but he forced her to look at him. "You are engaged", it was not a question. He already knew the answer, she knit her eyebrows in confusion, and her hip movement stopped, and he was still in her. He hissed, did she not know what feeling this gave him?

He watched her mumble, "Wha- Engaged? OH. **Oh**. Holy Shit!" her hands flew to her face and that single movement made him go deeper into her body, earning a moan from both parties. His hands gripped her hips harder and her hands fisted on his hairless chest.

"OH. Sasuke-kun, I—I didn't remember that! I need to get out of he-!" she was cut off by his lips as he slammed them upon hers, his tongue intertwining with hers, they fell apart with their mixed saliva coming in a thread between their passionate mouths.

She blinked, and he bucked his hips while rolling them against her mound, she closed her eyes and sighed while starting to rock back into him, "God. God… AH! Ah! Ah!" she kept on vocalizing her pleasure as she groaned, he had not been able to resist it anymore, his hand gripped her hair and pulled hard downwards, kissing her sweetly.

"Who are you engaged to, Sa-ku-ra?" the way those last syllabeles rolled from his tongue made her shudder in pleasure, still riding him, her eyes clouded with lust. "A Hyuuga. A damn arranged marriage between us for me being… AH!- Single!" that last thrust had done it, she slumped against his chest.

He kissed her cheek in an attempt of making it better, but inside he was boiling. Somehow, with the shocking news came the pain of being alone once more, he had lost it all once. Now he had her back, and he was strong enough without Orochimaru, he could rid of the snake man now.

He smirked into her neck, she was fast asleep but the ring glistened, as if mocking him. With enough training, he managed to take the ring off her and left her on the bed. He had a message to deliver.

And as he made those last signs to his bird, he allowed himself to smile in amusement. The surprise that Hyuuga would get when he found out what was inside the scroll. And the face Sakura would give him when she found out she was going on a little journey with him, at least until they killed his aniki.

"_Oh Sakura. You're in deep shit. Now you're only mine, and believe me, while I am still breathing, I will never let you go"._


End file.
